Por ella, por Sakura-chan
by Maddie02
Summary: —Tienes más de una hora con eso—los ojos azules se posaron sobre los suyos—no estás escribiendo ese informe, ambos sabemos que el informe ya lo entregó Sasuke-kun ésta mañana.—el azul en sus ojos pareció nublarse más. —Discúlpame, estoy muy distraído. —¿Por qué no me dices lo que te tiene así?


¡Hola!

Éste fic estaba destinado para cierto concurso en el grupo SasuSaku **Eternal Love** y por causas de fuerza mayor no logré entregarlo a tiempo... un mes después me atrevo a sacarlo a la luz. Muchas gracias por leer ¡disfruten!

* * *

><p>Hacía más de cinco años que la guerra shinobi había finalizado. No había guerra, discordias, odio o resentimiento alguno, sólo el aire fresco y puro de cada mañana.<p>

En Konoha las cosas habían regresado a su curso poco a poco, incluso algunos pequeños detalles habían cambiado. Las relaciones entre aldeas eran mucho más fuertes que nunca antes.

Sobre la torre Hokage estaba de pie un anbu, los rayos del sol atravesaban su claro cabello. Rubio.

—Está bien. Por el momento deberías ir a descansar, la misión…—y dentro de la oficina sólo quedó el Hokage. Suspiró para si mismo—Siempre he sabido lo poco paciente que es, pero por lo menos otras veces espera a que termine de hablar.—un centello amarillo se situó en la ventana.

—Es la fecha, el clima, el aire, todo—el anbu parecía perder la mirada en el horizonte.

—Hay flores por todos lados.

—Sabes tan bien como yo lo que pasa con él— el Hokage emitió un sonido de cansancio.

—¿Has pensado en hablar con él? Creo que le vendría bien hablar con alguien, y sé que eres el indicado.

—Lo buscaré después de llegar a casa…—en el sillón el Hokage se removió.

—Claro, lo siento. Debes llegar a casa y ver a tu familia…—pero él lo interrumpió.

—Estoy tan preocupado como tú, de veras. Pero lo conozco y necesita estar un tiempo solo, realmente solo. Me ha estado evitando durante todo el trayecto de regreso, sé que lo que más quiere ahora es estar solo, descansar de ver a toda la gente…

—Siendo felices—completó el hombre desde la silla.

—Kakashi-sensei, ¿crees que algún día…

—Hubo un momento de incertidumbre, en el que pensé que nada podría hacerlo cambiar. Pensé que estaba perdido, y que sólo quedaba asesinarlo por su bien y por el bien de todos. Pero él abandonó esos pensamientos, dejó todo lo malo y regresó. Eso sucedió gracias a ti. Por eso confío en que tú podrás salvarlo de nuevo.—una sonrisa melancólica apareció en el rostro del rubio anbu antes de desaparecer.

—No me des todo el crédito...

* * *

><p>Hacía un largo rato que ciertos ojos azules tenían la apariencia de un cielo nublado, y no era un reflejo. En la mano derecha sostenía una pluma, con la izquierda apretaba una hoja en blanco.<p>

—Tienes más de una hora con eso—los ojos azules se posaron sobre los suyos—no estás escribiendo ese informe, ambos sabemos que el informe ya lo entregó Sasuke-kun ésta mañana.—el azul en sus ojos pareció nublarse más.

—Discúlpame, estoy muy distraído.

—¿Por qué no me dices lo que te tiene así?

* * *

><p>Lentamente la oscuridad invadía todo.<p>

Un golpe seco le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Pese a todo Naruto insistía, y él lo rechazaba. Pero el dobe siempre regresaba a buscarlo, de no ser por la Hyuuga, Sasuke hubiera pensado que Naruto estaba enamorado de él.

—Necesitamos hablar—justo a eso se refería.

—No me hables como si tuviéramos una relación—su expresión era de desagrado puro.

—La tenemos, somos amigos, compañeros, casi hermanos…—ya había comenzado con su sermón, Naruto mejor que nadie debería saber lo desagradable que era aquello para él.—tú sabes que estaré ahí cuando lo necesites, que siempre te apoyaré…

—Sí, sí. Ahora ¿qué quieres?

—Necesitamos hablar—Sasuke reviró los ojos omitiendo que eso ya lo había dicho.

—Habla de una vez—Naruto se recargó sobre la puerta, como si con eso pudiera evitar que Sasuke saliera por ahí. Sasuke le miró de forma despectiva.—¿y bien?

—Se trata sobre Sakura-ch…—la oración quedó en el aire, ahora la puerta estaba destrozada tras él.

—Cierra la boca—las sentencias de Sasuke eran un incentivo para Naruto.

—¿¡Por qué no quieres hablar sobre ella!? Es como si te hubiera hecho daño y no lo hizo, ¡ella te amaba más que a nada ni a nadie en su vida!—la tensión en el cuerpo del pelinegro se hizo notoria, sus puños temblaban con ira.

—Deja de hablar sobre ella.

—No, has pasado todo éste tiempo evitándolo. Ya basta, enfrentarás esto ahora.

—¡No tengo que enfrentar nada!

—¡No puedes odiarla por haberse ido!—en los ojos del Uchiha estaba la mezcla de algo indescriptible, odio, ira… dolor.

—No hables de lo que no sabes, tú no tienes derecho a hablarme de ella ¡nadie lo tiene!

—¿Yo no tengo derecho? ¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke? Yo tengo todo el derecho…—un monosílabo lo interrumpió.

—¿Tú?—dijo con veneno—Tú menos que nadie…—y el rubio estalló.

—Entonces, ¿¡tú piensas que yo no sentí su muerte!? ¿¡Que no se me rompió el alma en mil pedazos al verla sin vida!? ¿¡Tú piensas que no sé que mi ataque le atravesó el pecho!? ¡Estás mal de la cabeza si no sabes que un pedazo de mi alma murió con ella!

—¿¡Un pedazo!? ¡Yo te veo con el alma entera paseándote por la aldea con tu familia!

—¡Ellos son lo único que tengo, Sasuke! ¡Son mi única felicidad! ¡Tú no puedes…

—Esa noche…—en sus ojos había ausencia, un vacío—la noche que deserté de la aldea. Ella lo supo, me encontró antes de salir… me suplicó, me ofreció su vida entera para que yo no dejara Konoha, dijo que si yo no estaba, para ella sería lo mismo que estar sola,—una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro—y yo le hablé de caminos nuevos… como siempre comenzó a llorar, gritando que me amaba demasiado… la dejé en esa banca con lágrimas en el rostro…—sus manos se hicieron duros puños blancos por la fuerza—Igual que ese día, al igual que ese día me confesó su amor, llorando y suplicándome que volviera con ustedes, y yo la dejé inconsciente por segunda vez.—bajó la cabeza, ocultando su rostro—¡Lo entiendo, lo entiendo muy bien!—se tomó la cabeza con frustración y cayó sentado sobre un mueble—Lo entiendo porque ella era mi única felicidad… ella era lo único que yo tenía, y murió en mis brazos ¡yo la maté!

El único momento en el que lo había visto así había sido hace más de cinco años.

_Ese era el final, el golpe final y ambos morirían. _

_Tomaron todo el chakra restante y se lanzaron contra el otro…_

—_¡Deténganse!—los ataques mortales chocaron, y todo se volvió un borrón de luz y luego una enorme mancha oscura. _

_Frente a Naruto no estaba Sasuke, sino Sakura. _

—_Ggh—la chica escupió sangre, poco en comparación con toda la sangre que inundaba su cuerpo y el suelo. _

_Sasuke en shock la abrazó quitándola de en medio, y lentamente cayó derrotado en el suelo con ella en brazos. Los ojos del rubio habían comenzado a inundarse en las mas oscuras lágrimas._

—_Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan…—en respuesta ella sonrió, el muchacho recuperó momentáneamente los ánimos—Sakura-chan, vas a estar bien, ese jutsu de la abuela…—pero la sangre que la chica comenzó a toser lo interrumpió._

—_No podría liberar el Hyakugou… no tengo suficiente fuerza, tengo destrozados 4 órganos vitales…_

—_¡Yo puedo darte de mi chakra!...—ella sonrió nuevamente, su bella sonrisa estaba bañada en sangre. _

—_Gracias por ayudarme a llevarlo a casa—le tomó la mano al rubio, quien había caído de rodillas junto a ella, el muchacho comenzó a gimotear, sintiendo lo que estaba por venir.—Sasuke-kun…—el mencionado bajó la mirada, sus ojos eran lejanos.—gracias por todo—el muchacho parpadeó sin entender.—gracias por protegerme cuando estabas en la aldea, por confiar en mí, por ayudarme a mejorar en silencio… gracias porque sino fuera por ti, jamás habría amado.—los orbes verdes comenzaron a opacarse. _

—_Sakura, ¡Sakura!—Sasuke la movió en sus brazos, la chica comenzó a toser nuevamente.—Sakura, perdóname. ¡Perdóname por favor!…—la voz que le había llamado molestia alguna vez ahora se escuchaba quebrada y lejana.—Por favor, Sakura._

_Sakura levantó la mano derecha lentamente y acarició el rostro de Sasuke con sumo cariño.—Te amo—dijo sonriendo, y sus ojos verdes perdieron la luz por completo. _

—_Sakura-chan, ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan, respóndeme!—el rubio muchacho comenzó a gritar con desesperación, sus manos posadas en el suelo se volvieron puños y comenzó a golpear sobre la tierra.—Por favor, Sakura-chan, respóndeme—dijo, y en su voz se escuchó un profundo pesar._

_Sus azules ojos la miraron y por primera vez puso atención en Sasuke, estaba en un tipo de shock, sus brazos rodeaban el cuerpo inerte de la muchacha, miraba a Sakura como si estuviera en espera de que ella volviera a hablar, o a abrir los ojos…—Sasuke…—los ojos de él se abrieron mucho momentáneamente, se aferró a Sakura, la sangre manchó su ropa._

—_Sakura… ¿Sakura? ¡Sakura!—cerró los ojos y la abrazó con fuerza—respóndeme—dijo en un gemido, sus ojos ahora negros se inundaron en lágrimas, lágrimas que resbalaron hasta el cuello de Sakura y se mezclaron con sangre.—Te prometo—gimoteó—…te prometo que volveré a la aldea… iré a donde tú decidas—se separó de ella, el selló en su frente comenzaba a desaparecer como si lo borraran lenta, e irreversiblemente—… por favor…_

_… por favor… _el eco de sus palabras resonaba en su memoria.

—Era maravillosa—dijo sentándose junto a él, Sasuke levantó la mirada sin entender—… una vez le dio tremendo golpe a Sai, debiste verlo—una descarada sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio—primero me detuvo, le dijo que yo era una buena persona y que me disculpara—cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza—sonrió de forma angelical, ese idiota le devolvió la sonrisa ¡y en ese momento ella le dio tremendo golpe en la cara!—Sasuke le miró.

—¿Le sonrió y luego lo golpeó? ¿por qué?

—¿No adivinas?—el muchacho le devolvió la mirada, evidentemente sin entender—Sai habló mal de ti, dijo que eras un traidor, escoria—Sasuke parpadeó y se movió hacia atrás—ya sabes, ella siempre me inspiró miedo de cierta forma; era hermosa y peligrosa siempre que lo quería—el muchacho de cabello negrpo sonrió de forma casi fugaz al escuchar eso—… pensé que la quería, que la amaba como mujer, pero la verdad es que después de cierto tiempo comencé a admirarla—a su lado, Sasuke lo miraba sorprendido—… en nuestra primera misión contra Akatsuki ella peleó junto a la abuela Chiyo contra Sasori, todo para obtener información sobre ti, para estar un paso más cerca.—lo miró, sabiendo que él no sabía sobre esas anécdotas—sé que lo imaginaste, sé que mientras estabas en los escondites de Orochimaru sabías que estábamos entrenando para buscarte, sabías que ella estaba mejorando constantemente por ti—una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio—… yo sólo digo que deberías permitirte sonreír de vez en cuando—Sasuke pareció asustado—ella lo hubiera querido así, y si no sientes poder ser feliz sin ella deberías sonreír por ella—se levantó y lo miró con seguridad, lleno de confianza—recuerda su sonrisa, sus ojos, su amor.

El muchacho lo miró atónito.

—Hazlo por ella, por Sakura-chan.

Y desapareció.

Y después de más de tres años Sasuke se permitió llorar, lloró de dolor, lloró de resignación, lloró de alegría y lloró por amor.


End file.
